Gruvia Week 2017
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Months late but oh well Prompts are: Passion, Sunrise, Growth, Scars, Trust, Loss and Future. Instead of heavily focusing on the couple itself, I've decided to have the majority of these drabbled prompts have the focus on three kid OCs that I have mostly created myself. Two sons and a daughter; Storm, Torrent and Amnis. Hope you enjoy!
1. Passion

**Months late, yay! I think I was at the dentist around the actual week back in April so I totally didn't go searching for anything cause I get nervous about the dentist - gotta have an operation on August 25th...ugh - but then I was like, wait, when was Gruvia week cause I don't write enough Gruvia (shamefully) and then found the page and was like "oh...back in April, shit" xD**

 **Anyway, since the manga finished back in July and I've seen Dragon Cry (planning to rewatch it in dub for better quality, the video I found wasn't the best and I actually like dubs - stfu), I've actually been thinking about kid OCs for certain couples (whether I like them or not, e.g. yes I do have an OC kid for NaLu even though I don't ship NaLu) and I thought that perhaps doing Gruvia week anyway would be a nice way of introducing my Gruvia kid OCs. There are three of them, two sons and a daughter of all different ages.**

 **I know that Storm is pretty much the Gruvia kid made by near enough the entire fanbase but I like his name and it's suitable enough so I kept him in this. The other two, however, are my original kids for Gray and Juvia. Torrent and Amnis.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy some good ol' Gruvia!**

* * *

 **Prompt: Passion**

* * *

The Fullbuster family turned out to be the passionate kind. The seniors were passionate about their magic and their love for one another, though one showed it more than the other. The newer generation were also passionate about their family. They knew little magic, but they were willing to try their very best which people often commented that they got that from their father more so than their mother. So far their little family consisted of a father, a mother and their two sons who were three years apart in age.

The eldest was Storm. He looked close enough to a carbon copy of his father, and was determined to uphold his and his mother's legacies when their time came to pass on. He always loved to hear the stories of when his parents were only teenagers - how they met, how they fell in love, how they'd come so dangerously close to losing one another at times. He practiced hard at learning his ice-make magic in hopes of having his father's awesome devil slayer magic handed down to him. He loved to explore and could sometimes become overly ambitious, mostly without truly realising.

Then their other son and current youngest was Torrent. He took after his mother more than his father, unlike Storm. He had been born with the magic to become a water mage and so spent most of his training down by rivers, lakes, streams and oceans to practice controlling the water and bend it to his will. He was kind and very sweet and had an extremely close bond with his older brother. He has a habit of seeking out his brother if he needs to talk about something and doesn't feel he can bring himself to tell his parents.

Currently the two boys were with their father in the Fairy Tail guild while their mother was out on a small job request with Gajeel and Levy to rack up some jewels. And it seemed that Storm had decided to try persuading his father into upgrading his magic.

"Daaaaaaaaaaad?" The eldest Fullbuster child asked, trying to look sweet and innocent as he climbed up onto the barstool beside Gray, shooting Mira a smile when she looked his way.

"Storm, if you're here to ask me about a magic upgrade then the answer is still no" Gray replied, not even opening his eyes to look at his son, who huffed in annoyance. "I keep telling you, you have to work hard on your current magic, respect it, and earn your inheritance".

"But I _have_ been working hard! I know almost every spell you've taught me! Why can't I have some devil slayer magic too?" He pouted and clung to Gray's arm, hiding his face in the senior Fullbuster's shirt. "It's not fair..." he mumbled.

"Life ain't fair, kiddo" Gray's tone turned softer and a bit more sympathetic as he pulled Storm fully onto his lap. "I know you want to learn special magic, but I'm not allowing you to because I know you only want it to upstage your cousin".

"But Gelu's such a jerk to me most of the time! He's always saying how my magic is just basic and that I can't cast the more powerful spells and stuff like that! So, I just thought that if I could learn your devil slayer magic then...then I could just show him that I can be a proper ice mage. I just want to put him in his place".

"I know, he's just how his father was back when me and him were kids. Just ignore him and focus on your own life. I'm fairly sure your uncle has had to put him in his place numerous times" Gray smirked a little bit and Storm nodded.

"Yeah, I bet getting on Uncle Lyon's bad side isn't his favourite thing in the world, hehe". The young boy then looked around for his brother. "Can me and Torrent go down to the river for a bit to practice?"

"Sure, just try not to drown anyone or give them hypothermia. And definitely make sure your brother stays safe".

Storm grinned and jumped down. "Got it!" He then ran over to his brother and grabbed him by the hand, effectively dragging him away outside to the river.

Gray watched and shook his head with a small contented sigh. He sure had his work cut out for him.


	2. Sunrise

**This is soooo not based off that scene in The Lion King xD No way, not even close.**

 **Okay, I lied.**

* * *

 **Prompt: Sunrise**

* * *

"Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Daaaaaaaad".

That was Storm's voice mixed with a tiny bit of Torrent's. Gray sighed and shifted himself slightly, trying to send himself back to sleep. It wasn't even dawn yet, what were his and Juvia's children even doing up at this hour? And Torrent sounded half-asleep still so Gray guessed that Storm had deliberately woken his younger brother just to have some support in waking up his parents.

"Mmm...Gray-sama, the kids want you" Juvia mumbled sleepily from beside him, reaching a hand over to shake his shoulder.

"It's not even dawn...and since both of them were born after the break of dawn that means they're still all yours, so you deal with them for once". That earned him having Storm practically throw Torrent on top of him. He groaned and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "What do you boys want at this hour?"

Storm grinned and climbed up to join his family, hugging his little brother tightly. Torrent looked about ready to just collapse and go back to sleep, and Gray couldn't blame him. Storm sure could be a handful at times.

"Yay, Dad's awake!" Storm cheered, despite being three years older than his brother, who was currently only four years old. "C'mon Torrent, we need to get Dad up now so we can see the sunrise together".

"Why do you want to see a sunrise so bad?" Gray grumbled lightly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because. Torrent said the other day that he's never seen the sun rise before, so I said that me and you would watch it with him one day. He's really excited about it, right Torrent?"

Torrent tried to stifle a yawn and rubbed his eyes with a tiny groan. Gray smiled slightly and hugged his son when Torrent crawled over onto his lap. Gray glanced at Juvia, knowing she was awake but listening to them. Torrent had turned out to have her eye and hair colour, still proving to be different from his brother in almost every way possible. He wasn't usually an early riser.

"He looks exhausted, Storm. Torrent, what do you want to do?"

"Hm...? I really do want to see a sunrise, and Storm's made such an effort...so can we? Please Dad...?" He then snuggled against Gray's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Promise I won't go to sleep..."

Gray chuckled lightly. "Alright kiddo, if that's what you want. Go on you two, I'll meet you there". He watched Storm and Torrent run off the best room in the house for a sunrise - the front room that they had plans for but weren't entirely sure yet - before he yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He then got up and smiled at Juvia, going as far as to press a kiss to her forehead gently. The bluenette smiled and looked up at her husband with half-lidded eyes. She turned her head to kiss him back with a peck on the lips, to which he announced a small, pleasant hum. Gray looked into her oceanic blue eyes and caressed her cheek. "You look so tempting, it's killing me".

"Juvia knows Gray-sama. But Storm-chan and Torrent-chan will be waiting".

"Heh, good job you have me on some sort of leash since we've had those two".

"Juvia might allow you to treat her one night in the future, perhaps when Torrent is a little older".

"Hm, alright". He rolled his eyes when he heard their two boys begin to call for him. "I'll see you later" He said gently before getting loosely dressed and walking out to where the two were waiting for him.


	3. Growth

**I'm not ashamed to say that Torrent x Ryuu is my way of shipping Gratsu and Gruvia at the same time xD**

* * *

 **Prompt: Growth**

* * *

Storm liked to watch Torrent grow up. He liked to observe their differences ranging from their magic to their traits. It was common knowledge that Storm took after his father in nearly every way, whereas Torrent took after his mother. He liked to see how Torrent interacted with different members of the guild, family, and friends. He'd noticed that Torrent sort of looked up to their uncle, Lyon, and he could also tell that their cousins, Gelu and Yuki, were not too fond of that.

Gelu was like Storm, acting nearly as stuck up as his father and always swore to be superior and much more advanced than the eldest Fullbuster child. Yuki was a little less harsh on them, seeing as she took from her mother, Sherry, but she could still get pretty annoyed when it suited her. Torrent clearly didn't like the twins, and Storm wasn't overly fond of Gelu for the most part.

Today happened to be one of those days where Gelu and Yuki had been dropped off by their father for their uncle to look after them. And that meant the two boys had to put up with the twins' snarky comments and insults about them whenever they cast a spell. Storm had seen how Gelu acted around Lyon - always badgering him to train him more effectively so he could grow in skill and heighten his magic abilities. And if either Lyon or Sherry ever said no, Gelu would lift his nose to the air and stalk off with his arms folded firmly across his chest until whichever parent had 'upset' him apologised and gave him what he wanted. Yuki, on the other hand, would just pout and sulk in a corner.

Torrent was extremely happy today, and at first Storm hasn't known why until they walked into the guild and Torrent had been captured in a tight hug by Ryuu - Natsu and Lucy's child. Storm noticed a small, very faint blush dusted his younger brother's cheeks as he hugged his friend back.

Ryuu had inherited his mother's blond hair and his father's greenish-black eyes. He was learning more simple fire magic but it was turning out to be almost as powerful as Natsu's dragon slayer magic.

Right now the kids were all spending the day outside, giving their parents a chance to talk more privately without constantly being disturbed. Ryuu and Torrent were talking together while Yuki practiced making the trees around her move. Storm sat on a carved out log to watch the younger ones playfully wrestle and sighed heavily when Gelu strode up to him.

"You're the observant one, I bet you've noticed it" Gelu's voice almost made Storm's ears bleed every time the boy spoke.

"Noticed what?" He asked in a bored tone, not particularly caring what the other had to say. And Gray was always telling him to at least try getting along with the jerk.

"Your brother". That perked Storm's interest. Was Gelu thinking the same as him?

"What about Torrent...?" He asked cautiously.

"Don't tell me you're so dumb that you haven't noticed your little brother is turning queer" Gelu slightly sneered before he cackled lightly. "That friend of his. Ha! Does this mean you're a queer too Storm? Got a wittle crushie on someone have we~?"

"Grr, shut the hell up Gelu!" Storm spat, going into protective older brother mode. "Sure I've noticed him blushing around Ryuu a lot recently, but you don't have any right to talk about him like that! Or me! I don't care if he does have a crush on another boy, so long as he's happy then that's what matters. He's my baby brother and I'll love him no matter what!" He didn't wait for a reply. He simply stood up and walked back inside the guild to go and find his parents.

He found them at their usual team table and climbed into the seat beside his father, grumbling and muttering under his breath. Gray and Juvia shared a look before Gray patted his eldest son on the head gently.

"What's the matter, champ?"

"Gelu's being a stupid jerk as usual. I'm sick of it. A-And then he started talking about Torrent in a horrible way so I just got protective and stormed off..." He sighed. "I know you keep telling me to try getting along with him Dad, but I can't. Especially when he starts on my family".

It was Gray's turn to sigh and he muttered a curse to Lyon under his breath which only Natsu caught, his lips twitching into a slight smirk as a reaction.

"Well, it's only for a few more hours. And then he'll be out of your way for another good few months".

"What did Gelu-kun say about Torrent-chan?" Juvia asked, seeing the grief in her son's eyes before he buried himself against his father's side.

"I don't wanna say...you guys don't have to worry. I can handle it, 'kay?" He mumbled with a tiny sniffle.

Juvia went to ask something else but Gray shook his head. He knew Storm would come to him later about it and then he'd decide whether it was worth worrying Juvia over or not. Like Gray, Storm rarely showed his true feelings, and so because he could connect to his father better, he often went to him.

Storm closed his eyes for a little bit, thinking about all the times he'd observed his little brother so closely. They had a tight bond and he liked it. He hadn't been sure about his sibling at first, since his crying and need for constant attention had interrupted his sleeping patterns and given him multiple headaches. But when Torrent had grown a little bit and Storm had accidentally taught him his first word, which was one of the most random words a first word could ever be, he had begun to see him in a more positive light and with the help of his parents, had learnt to love him unconditionally.


	4. Scars

**Introducing little Amnis Fullbuster!**

* * *

 **Prompt: Scars**

* * *

"So mummy has a scar on her belly because of me?" A little girl, no more than four, with dark, almost black hair and bright ocean blue eyes, asked as she looked up at her older brothers who were sat on either side of her. All three of them were sat on her bed together, the boys sharing stories about their parents.

"Yeah, because she had some difficulty getting you. But, it'll heal, won't it Storm?" Torrent asked, looking toward his older brother for a more secure answer, to reassure both him and their sister.

"'Course it will! But that's nothing compared to the scars Dad has! Dad's scars are the best, and you know what he's always saying about them" Storm grinned and Torrent knew he was getting a bit overexcited again. "Dad always says that our scars show our battles and how we've overcome them. We should be proud to wear any scars we receive, no matter how or where we get them".

"That's only Dad's opinion because he was so used to fighting and getting hurt. Mum was too but...she has less scars than Dad".

"So what? Torrent, I know you're afraid of getting hurt, but sometimes you just gotta take in initiative. I mean, Ryuu seems to have the hang on it". Storm smirked slightly, knowing about his brother's little crush on the son of Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer.

Torrent spluttered incoherently, making their little sister giggle in delight and amusement. A blush then spread across his cheeks as he tried to glare at his sibling, but ultimately failing and grabbing a pillow to hide his face in when Storm's smirk only widened slightly.

"Stormie?" The little girl asked, looking up at the said brother as she crawled up onto his lap to cuddle him around his waist. "Do you have any scars?"

"I don't have as many as Dad yet, just the one and it's really small. It's really nothing special". He shook his head dismissively and tucked his little sister back into bed before stretching his arms above his head. "I'm gonna go see what Mum and Dad are doing. Torrent, make sure you go to bed on time".

"What are you trying to do; replace Mum?" Torrent chuckled a little when Storm huffed. "Okay, okay, I'll go to bed once she's asleep".

Storm nodded and left. Torrent stayed with their sister until she eventually fell asleep. He smiled softly and kissed her cheek sweetly before leaving to go to his own room.

It was a few hours later when Juvia finally put Storm to bed after he'd fallen asleep on her lap downstairs, and Gray checked on their youngest child while she did so. He quietly shut the door behind him and turned around to find his daughter had woken.

"Hey kiddo, did I wake ya?" His voice had a gentle and soothing tone as he sat down on the bed and smiled when his daughter shook her head, smiled, and hugged him around his arm. "Already awake huh?" It was said as a soft statement more than an actual question. "Your brothers make sure you were okay before they left?" She nodded again and just hugged his arm a little tighter, rubbing her cheek against the material of his sleeve.

"Daddy? Will I get a scar one day?"

Gray blinked, unsure how to answer at first. He sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing this was most likely Storm's doing. "Perhaps, but I hope not".

"Why not? Stormie said that you have them".

"Well, yes, I do. But, nobody truly wants scars, even mages like me and your mother. But if you do get any, I only hope they're near enough unseen and not emotional. Emotional scars are the worst because they don't ever really heal" He chuffed a little to himself before he laid her back down and kissed her forehead. "Try not to think about it, okay Princess?" She grinned at the pet name.

"Night Daddy, I love you..." She said in a tiny, sleepy voice as he got up to leave.

Gray smiled and quietly opened the door when he made sure she had gone to sleep. "Night Amnis, I love you too".

* * *

 **She called her eldest brother Stormie because she couldn't pronounce it properly when she was younger and I thought it'd be cute, lol**


	5. Trust

**...All I can say is that I ship Gratsu above Gruvia and Torrent is my way of achieving that xD**

* * *

 **Prompt: Trust**

* * *

Torrent felt his stomach churn as his father gave him an expected look. Gray's arms were folded across his chest as he sat opposite the middle child, an eyebrow quirked upward. The young boy shuddered and bit his lip. It was now or never. He turned his gaze away to try and gain some more self-confidence, wringing his hands behind his back.

"Torrent," his father's voice was firm. "I'd prefer it if you told me, today at some point, why you played sick".

"I-I'm sorry Dad...I just...I..." Tears sprung to his eyes and he screwed them such. "I can't help how I feel..."

"Can't help how you feel about what, exactly?" Gray sighed and paced around the living room a bit while Torrent sheepishly watched him from his place on the sofa. "I can't help you if you don't tell me".

"B-But I don't want it to hurt like it did with Mum... I don't want to have to think of it as being something sad that'll make me unhappy".

Gray frowned. He walked over to his son and knelt down in front of him so they were near enough at eye level. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want...if you're not ready or something, but..." he pulled the young boy close to him and smiled when arms wrapped around his neck and sniffles became muffled in his shoulder. "...you can trust me".

Torrent nodded and the father and son duo stayed like that for a few minutes in soft silence until Torrent's sniffling came to a stop. The grip he had on the back of his father's shirt tightened and a quiet voice spoke, muffled by the same shirt. His little body trembled in fear, anxiousness, nervousness, and the like. Gray rested a gentle hand on his son's back, rubbing it up and down in a soothing manner.

"Dad...I love someone... But I'm scared..."

"Are you afraid because of what happened with me and your mother, or just afraid in general?"

"It's so much... Mum only found her true love when she found you, but she had to have her heart broken first... A-And then I don't know if he'd ever like me back..."

"So it's a guy you like?" Torrent squeaked and tried to hide by attempting to bury himself somehow. "Hey, hey, easy there kiddo, I'm not mad at ya. If you like a guy then you like a guy, so what? Who even cares?" Gray smiled when Torrent looked up at him. "Listen, I never really thought about it until a few years before I met your mother, but...I guess I used to like a guy I knew too. But I knew nothing would happen. We were close as kids, near enough brothers". He shook his head. "But, when I met your mother, things eventually changed over time and if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have you". He pulled his son away from him so he could look him in the eye and brush his few remaining tears away. "I want you to tell this guy how you feel, alright? And if he doesn't accept it or return those feelings then he's probably not worth your time. I promise you, your family will always be here for you".

"Y-You really mean that Dad...?" Torrent's oceanic blue eyes glimmered with hope.

Gray chuckled breathlessly and let Torrent squeeze him tightly in another hug. "I do. Every single word".

* * *

 **Gray was talking about Lyon. ...'Cause I ship Lyoray and can't help myself xD I'm sorry - nope.**

 **I had to have an operation today and I fucked up my internet earlier. Anyway, if you also happen to like Lyoray and are new to my writing then please feel free to go and look at the Lyoray fanfiction I've done ranging from canon to alternate universes. Some are canon divergence, high school AUs and there's even a neat little sci-fi fanfic I'm trying out! ^^**

 **Or you can just stick with the random Gruvia ones I shoot out every now and then xD**


	6. Loss

**Just wanna say a massive thank you to the lovely Guest who sent me this amazing review: "Your fucked in the head". Thanks buddy, I'm gonna blow that up, stick it in a gold frame and put it on my wall above my desk for a daily reminder. It made me so happy to hear those words (this is sarcasm btw).**

 **If you said that because of the whole Lyoray thing last chapter then sorry to break it to ya, but I'm not the only one who ships those two. I'm allowed to ship whatever the heck I like, whether it be canon or otherwise. It was actually a friend of mine who got me into shipping it way more than I used to, so I thank them. Hm...oh, and just for the record, you were supposed to put "you're" since you wanted to say "you are fucked in the head".**

 **Also, if you REALLY wanna believe I'm fucked in the head just from shipping Lyoray, then I also ship Lytsu. Take a guess at what that one is lol.**

 **Ahh, as if having my operation yesterday wasn't enough, haha! Eh, enough of me rambling about how people should respect others' opinions on shippings.**

* * *

 **Prompt: Loss**

* * *

"We're so dead".

"This is all your fault, Storm".

"We're so _dead_ _!"_

"W-Well what are we supposed to do?! Storm?!"

"I-I'm tryna think of something, okay?!"

Storm, Torrent, Amnis, Ryuu and Yuki all stared at Gelu as he writhed on the ground in pain, screaming in agony. Gelu and Storm had been doing a practice fight when Storm accidentally lost control of his spell and ended up severely injuring his cousin with a slice to his side. Amnis was hiding behind Torrent, who was quivering lightly beside Ryuu. The Dragneel boy just stared in awe at Gelu's injury while Yuki tried to calm and comfort her twin brother.

"I-I'll go get Aunt Sherry and Mum!" Storm cried before turning tail and running to where the two women were as fast as he could. When he returned with the two of them, he was panting and out of breath, hands placed firmly on his knees as he tried to explain what had happened.

Sherry had tears in her eyes as she carefully picked her son up, the wound's bleeding had thankfully lessened. She cradle him tightly, peppering kisses to his head hoping to calm him down some more.

"M-Mother...I-I won't die, will I...?" Gelu asked as he sniffled and hid his face in the crook of his mother's neck.

 _Oh give over, I didn't hurt you that badly. It's just a tiny scratch you stupid-_ Storm's thoughts were cut off when he noticed his own mother's eyes on him. He ducked his head and refused to look Juvia in the eye. _I'm so dead..._

"Storm didn't mean to, Mum, honest! They were having a practice fight a-and-"

"He explained" Was Juvia's only reply, cutting Torrent off. She watched Sherry with her own son. "Is he alright?"

"H-He'll be fine, he's just a little in shock is all" She smiled briefly at Juvia. "Though I think he'd want Storm to apologise".

"But I didn't even-!"

"Storm-chan, apologise to Gelu-kun".

Storm huffed lightly and mumbled his apology, not missing the way Gelu's eyes flashed cunningly at him. He was enjoying playing the victim card all too much. He then folded his arms across his chest and glanced at his siblings. Torrent smiled sympathetically and Amnis trotted over to hug him tightly in her effort to comfort him somewhat. Ryuu just scratched the back of his head sheepishly, unsure of how to make sure Natsu and Lucy knew he wasn't truly a part of this whole ordeal.

Gray and Lyon would be a different story though.

X.X.X

Storm sat in his room by himself that evening, knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around them securely. He fell back on his bed against his pillow with a sigh. Being grounded sucked. And it wasn't entirely his fault. When his and Gelu's fathers had found out, there had been a strong, awkward tension in the air. Gray and swiftly taken Storm home and given him a punishment of being grounded for two weeks at the very least.

Gelu's wound had stopped bleeding thanks to Chelia and Wendy's help. It hadn't even been deep or big, just a tiny, scratch that had somehow produced much more blood than it rightfully should've. But Storm wasn't the only one who got punishment. Lyon had given Gelu the sentence of not being allowed to use his magic until Storm was off the hook, which had the young Vastia ice-make mage flustered and extremely unhappy with his father.

Storm personally thought it was only fair, seeing as Gelu had been the one to not only suggest the fight, but to also begin tormenting and provoking Storm into casting more powerful spells.

He heard Torrent open the door to his room and sat up with a grumpy expression. "Well?"

"I tried Storm" Torrent shrugged. "But Dad seems pretty evident on keeping you grounded, like he said. But, Gelu didn't get off easy either so it's a win-win, right?" He sat beside his older brother.

"No Torrent, it's a lose-lose situation. Gelu's just an a-"

"No bad language, Storm".

"-arrogant little piece of-"

"Storm..."

"-seaweed!"

The two then looked at one another before bursting into laughter together.

* * *

 **Excuse me while I go...um...ignore whatever the heck this was. Idk, I guess since I'm focusing on the kids more so for this then I didn't wanna kill off Gray or Juvia cause that seemed kinda cliché so I attempted some goddamn humour (usually I can be quite good at humour).**

 **Whos' your guys' favourite sibling so far; Storm, Torrent or little Amnis? Mine's probably Storm, he's fun to work with.**


	7. Future

**Last one...hopefully it'll be cute. If not, sorry.**

 **And then I can go back to my sci-fi Lyroray 'cause I'm really proud of that fic ^^**

* * *

 **Prompt: Future**

* * *

Raising a family can be a difficult task for any sort of parent; single, together, married, divorced, etc. Every family was different as each had their own individual ups and downs, ins and outs. Gray and Juvia had done the best they could in raising their three children; Storm, Torrent and Amnis.

Storm had grown up to be the most independent. He refused to fall in love and settle down, denying when someone told him that maybe one day he would change his mind. He had taken to travelling to faraway places and learning everything he could about the world from his own front seat perspective. Whenever he did return from a travel, he'd always let his brother and sister revel in the excitement of his tales.

Torrent had grown into quite the gentleman. He had eventually confessed his feelings to Ryuu, and had cried when his best friend accepted him for who he was and surprisingly returned his feelings. The two had somehow grown even closer together but the road had been rocky, especially on Ryuu's end. Natsu hadn't been all that supportive of his son wanting to date a Fullbuster - gender aside - but luckily Gray had stepped in and defended the two of them, stating that it was up to them what they did in their lives and that they shouldn't have to rely on the decisions their parents made forever. Eventually Natsu had backed down and let Ryuu be happy with Torrent.

Amnis was currently in her late teens, and after having their two sons grow up, their daughter was a bit more of a challenge. Juvia mainly took care of any girl issues she happened to have, and Gray stepped in where he could. But now was the time where she was becoming much more interested in boys and Gray couldn't help but worry. If Torrent's situation was anything to go by, he had noticed his daughter delving into the issue of romance from all angles. Juvia often teased him about being an overprotective father, but they could only hope that Amnis would come to her senses soon and make the right decisions.

Torrent squirmed out of his mother's hug with a deep blush while his boyfriend laughed from somewhere in the background. The two had decided to go on a long, four month trip together in order to spend some decent time with one another in a more isolated area. Amnis was currently at a 'friend's' house for the day although that had Gray grow actively suspicious.

"Mum, I'll be fine, I promise" Torrent tried to protest. "Ryuu'll be there with me to make sure I don't get hurt or lost or even too cold".

"Juvia just worries about Torrent-chan, that's all".

"I know, I know, but I'm not a little kid anymore. You let Storm go off by himself when he was my age, and Dad left home when he was just eight" He shot his father a smirk.

"Hey, I didn't have a choice. And besides, when Storm left we still had you to take care of" Gray smirked back mockingly.

"Well, you still have Amnis, don't you?"

"Yes, but you know how your sister has been acting lately".

Torrent nodded in understanding before reluctantly hugging both his parents. "It's only four months. We'll be back in no time". He then turned and hopped on the back of the magicycle Ryuu had been waiting with for the past few minutes while goodbyes were being said.

"Take all the time you need, I'll be enjoying the peace and quiet" Gray joked. "Have fun you two".

Gray and Juvia watched the two of them ride off together into the horizon and the water mage sighed contently, leaning against her husband's side as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Do you think they'll be alright, Gray-sama?"

"Heh, you kidding me? They'll be fine" He kissed her head before kissing her lips. "Besides, you and I turned out pretty good in the end, right?"

"Hm, that we did".

* * *

 **Gray...don't be an asshole to your kids xD**


	8. Thanks for Reading

**Thank you to all who read this ^^**

 **And as for you, Guest, I do have morals. Go and feel free to read my OTHER works and you'll see. And I believe I said that Gray DIDN'T REALISE UNTIL RECENTLY which means that he did not fully understand back when he was a child himself nor did he explore what he was feeling. You cannot choose/help who you fall in love with no matter what age (for example, I saw a news report about transgender children once not so long ago). Times are changing and so are it's people. We just have to let go and deal with that. As for when Torrent was going through those feelings, I'd guess he was probably around 12-14 years old? I've seen other fanfics where Gray and Lyon have been actual brothers but still had feelings for one another (aka incest) and I've seen one or two fanfics of them finding their feelings for one another as kids while still training under Ur.**

 **Also, get your homophones right; you're = you are, your = belong to (your face, your hair, etc.)**

 **If you don't like what I write, then don't even bother to comment about it. If you really believe I don't have morals based on one little fanfiction drabble then not only is that extremely poor judgement, but it also shows that clearly you don't get to know a person before you fully judge them. Like I said, go and feel free to read my OTHER works where Gray and Lyon are adults and you'll see.**

 **Also, if I didn't have morals then I would constantly be writing NSFW stuff but I can't actually bring myself to write stuff like that. I did it one time and one time only - to which I believe I deleted it because my writing made me cringe so much back then.**

 **Y'know what? Writing little bits and pieces like this? I won't do anymore. Yeah, I probably won't write anymore of these drabble week thingies unless I truly feel like it. Besides, Torrent was my own OC and I am the only one who has control over what happens to him, therefore I can do what I like with him.**

 **I'm also kinda surprised no one commented about the fact that Lyon and Sherry are married with two kids in this xD**

 **...Yeah, I've decided that I probably won't do drabbles anymore. I'm just gonna go focus back on the ADULT versions in my OTHER fanfics. Yeeaaahhh...some people really know how to hurt someone else especially when they've already been going through some crap.**

 **Chow y'all.**

 **Actually, I just went back and read through that 'issue' chapter.**

 **Yes, Gray WAS talking about Lyon, but he actually says "I never really thought about it until a few years before I met your mother" in which he would've been 15-16 (he was 18 when he met Juvia). He also says "we were close as kids, near enough brothers" indicating that whatever he felt toward Lyon at that time, he did not know what it was and never tried to understand during their time together, concluding it to himself as nothing more than a strong bond of brotherhood.**

 **But if you were talking about it being Torrent, then he was most certainly old enough to understand what was happening. Like I said above, he was about 12-14 at the time. Even in the chapter beforehand when I first introduced Torrent's crush on Ryuu by hints alone, he was only a year younger at that point in time. Storm and Gelu only noticed it more so because they're much older and more observant.**

 **Therefore, I can't actually see anything wrong with what was written. Sure, Torrent was a kid but he was old enough. And if you think I have no morals still, then in Japan the legal age for sex is about 13 *shrugs***


End file.
